


Hero Picnic

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A Day at the Park, Caitlin knows the difference between Barry's various cries, Competitive Amaya Jiwe, Competitive Eddie Thawne, Eddie Thawne Lives, F/M, Flag Football, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Len courting all the boys, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Picnics, Possessive Behavior, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: It’s a sunny day in Central, and several heroes are taking advantage.





	Hero Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 8 of Flarrowverse Shipyard's 2019 Rarepair Week.

Barry and Eddie had a day off work together at last. The sun was soft on their skin, and they both had a lot of skin to be soft on. Eddie was in a V-neck tee, cargo shorts, and flip-flops while Barry was wearing a sleeveless hoodie, tank top, cropped jeans, and sneakers.

Children were laughing in the distance, dogs were wagging their tails as they walked with their owners, and several rocks skipped across the pond. Despite the crowd, Eddie and Barry managed to find their own little haven in the shade for their picnic.

They’d packed sandwiches and ambrosia salad. Barry tried to hide his blush when Eddie proclaimed how cute Barry was when Eddie fed him. But Eddie was quick to catch Barry’s hands to see and kiss Barry’s pinkened face. It was soft and warm against Eddie’s lips. Barry’s delighted squeals were icing on the cake.

“Adorable,” said a voice behind Eddie.

“Snart!” Eddie whipped around, and at the same time, Barry chimed, “Leonard!”

Leonard had helped saved the world a couple dozen times by then, but Eddie still fell back on suspecting him like a criminal. The biggest crime Captain Cold seemed to be committing these days was stealing Detective Thawne’s boyfriend.

“So you’re here too, huh?” Barry asked, oblivious to Eddie’s territorial flare up.

“With some friends… and my Ray.”

“Cool!” Barry then beamed at his Eddie. “Eddie, let’s go see them!”

Eddie glared at Leonard. Leonard smirked at Eddie, not at all threatened by the wrath of CCPD’s golden kitten. Eddie knew it was him leaving all those toy cats on his desk! Barry adored the idea that somebody admired Eddie as much as he did, but Eddie knew their true purpose: to distract him while Leonard wooed Barry under his very nose!

Leonard Snart obviously hadn’t accounted for how vigilant he was. Eddie wouldn’t let some cute cats keep him from Barry. No matter how handsome the giver was!

So Eddie agreed to go see everyone. Not even Leonard Snart could seduce someone amidst a group, a group containing his own boyfriend, no less.

* * *

Tommy, Mick, and the Rays were teaching Leo, Oliver, and Amaya the joys of flag football. Leonard’s Ray was excited to socialize, Leo’s Ray was happy to teach Leo another Earth-1 tradition, Oliver thought the game was pointless, and Amaya was getting was getting really into it. With a war cry, Amaya chucked the ball hard enough to turn Mick and an oncoming Barry into bowling pins.

“Barry!” Eddie shrieked when Barry ended up squashed underneath Mick. Barry said he was okay, and Mick got off him quickly, but it was too late. The wrath of CCPD’s golden kitten had ignited. With a war cry of his own, Eddie took the ball and charged across the space the group had been using.

Leonard leaned against a tree and watched the chaos.

* * *

Caitlin and Ronnie were resting under a tree together when they heard some shouts in the distance. They soon identified it as Amaya’s competitive streak, but Ronnie couldn’t ignore Barry’s cry.

“That’s his startled cry,” Caitlin quickly identified it without even opening her eyes. “He’s not actually hurt.”

Then, there came another cry. A wrathful one that would stop at nothing for revenge.

Caitlin awakened to bring the med kit.

* * *

Hartley heard their friends shouting and asked, “Should we go help with tha—”

“Nope,” Cisco went right back to making Hartley the floweriest of flower crowns. “Amaya or Eddie a competition? Forget it. Amaya and Eddie in a competition? Hell. No.”

“Good point.”

Both Cisco and Hartley did their best to ignore the battle in their midst.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; I hope you enjoyed Flarroweverse Shipyard's 2019 Rarepair Week!


End file.
